mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Peasley
Prince Beanbean is the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom and the son of Queen Bean. He is a major character in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. He is a hero to the Beanbean Kingdom and is its equivalent of Mario, as a great hero and famous celebrity. He is good friends with Princess Peach. He also likes to show off his hair, which can light up an entire room. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Prince Beanbean discovered that the evil witch Cackletta and her servant Fawful were planning to steal Peach's voice to awaken the Beanstar﻿ so it could grant her evil wishes to rule the Beanbean Kingdom. So he told Peach and Toadsworth of the plan, and they disguised a Birdo as Peach to fool Cackletta. Before Mario and Luigi could be told of the plan, however, Bowser attacked in an attempt to kidnap Peach. Prince Beanbean was later kidnapped by Cackletta and Fawful on Hoohoo Mountain, transformed into Dragohoho, and sealed inside an egg. Dragohoho was defeated by Mario and Luigi, turning him back into Prince Beanbean, who returned to Beanbean Castle Town. After Queen Bean, who was turned into a monster by Cackletta, was restored to normal, Prince Beanbean discovered that Cackletta was at the Woohoo Hooniversity. Mario and Luigi headed over to the Hooniversity and defeated Cackletta. Fawful sucked her into his vacuum helmet to save her life, and she told him to attack the Mario Bros. one more time. Before he could, however, Beanbean entered with his sword, knocking Fawful down, beating him up, and eventually knocking him out of the building, sending him flying into the distance. Both Fawful and Cackletta survived, however, and Cackletta later possessed Bowser as Bowletta and kidnapped Peach, demanding that they hand over the Beanstar (which was broken into four pieces) if they wanted her to return Peach to them. As the hunt for the Beanstar pieces began, Prince Beanbean bet the Mario Bros. 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom coins (which was really equal to 99 Beanbean coins) that he would find the pieces first. He markes the spots on the map where the shards were, and they set off separately to find them. Prince Beanbean was eaten by a Piranha Bean, but Luigi destroyed the monster and set him free. However, he was shrunk to a small size, but Luigi hammered him to return him to normal. In return, he gave him a Bean Fruit (which they were looking for to give to the Yoshis so they would lay Neon Eggs). In the end, Mario and Luigi found all four pieces first. Prince Beanbean gave them a fake Beanstar to fool Cackletta and paid them their 99 Beanbean coins. It was not until this point that the equivalent to the Mushroom coins of the bet was revealed to them. After Mario and Luigi defeated Fawful at Bowser's Castle, he used an electric attack on Mario, but Fawful jumped in and attacked Fawful again. While he was distracted countering a statement made by Fawful, Fawful electrified him as well. But Mario recovered from the attack and pounded Fawful into the ground, where Luigi knocked him over the edge of the castle to a supposed death (later games reveal he survived). After the final defeat of Cackletta, Prince Beanbean rigged Bowser's castle with explosives. He escaped on his hover platform while Mario and Luigi escaped on Blablanadon. The only one who didn't escape, aside from any surviving enemies in the castle, was Bowser, who was knocked out after Cackletta was destroyed. By the time Bowser woke up, the castle exploded and crashed into the ocean, from which he was rescued by Prince Beanbean and placed in the box, given to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth as a present. They dropped Bowser off at another of his castles on their way back. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time A poster of Prince Beanbean is seen at the shop in Peach's Castle. ﻿ Category:Beanish Category:Princes Category:Allies Category:Superstar Saga characters